


Mugged Part 4

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [19]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: So what's going to happen to Athos' attackers? Will the boys get justice?





	Mugged Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. The absolute final part of this, I swear!

* * *

**Mugged Part 4**

**By Rosa241**

**Moreau POV:**

Walking up to the house I could still hear Rocheforts words in my head.

_Shut that girl up before she destroys everything._

Everything had been going perfectly fine until those stupid Musketeers got involved. Athos just could have died like he was meant to. It was the most perfect plan. Without their precious leader those pathetic Musketeers wouldn't be getting in our way any time soon. If Rochefort wasn't such a coward he would have seen that and things might have gone to plan.

Shaking my head I forced that thought from my mind.  _Focus on the problem at hand._ The whole plan had been going perfectly well. Athos was bleeding to death, the Musketeers looked like incompetent fools for having the investigation away from them and we were on top. Then that stupid girl just had to fall down the wrong alley.

That stupid girl…

That had been the beginning of this going wrong. We should have made sure his body was better hidden, leaving him out in the open was a rookie mistake and one we shouldn't have made. We know better.

Then that stupid incompetent fool of a 'leader' had lost the investigation and now the Musketeers were in charge. Treville was a lot of things but a complete idiot wasn't one of them. Sooner or later he was bound to put the pieces together. Thankfully he'd never be able to prove it since there was no evidence linking me and my men to the attack on Athos. At least I didn't think there had been…

"You two take that room!" I whispered to the two men on my left.

Sneaking into the house had been easier than we thought. I'd have assumed that after she been attacked less than a week earlier her parents would be with her, taking care of their daughter. We were prepared to deal with them but we didn't need to. They weren't home which made things easier. Only having the girl to deal with meant that making this look like robbery gone wrong would be easier.

Navigating through the rooms was easier than I'd thought. It was still light enough out that we could see the outline of the furniture as we moved through the house. Just a little bit longer and we'd be free. No more witnesses to remember anything, no proof for Treville. We'd be safe.

"Got her!" A whispered hush came from the other room and quickly we hurried to deal with our unwanted witness.

Stepping forward to the bed where the girl slept easily I drew my sword intent on running her through.

"You were right Porthos, this was a good plan after all."

Two things occurred to me in that moment. One was that the voice that had risen from the bed was not a girls voice and two was that we'd been completely played.

"And you lot doubted my genius." Before I could think I felt my body being slammed into the wall and the sounds of my men being disarmed around me. We'd been had. We'd been completely and totally had.

We'd hang for this for sure.

_If I'm going down then Rochefort is going down with me._

**Treville POV:**

"I am shocked and appalled at this your majesty you must understand."  _Of course you are._ It took a great deal of effort for me to not roll my eyes at the mans obvious lies but somehow I managed it.

"These men were responsible for everything Captain?" Ignoring the pleas of the Red Guard leader the King turned his attention back to me.

"Yes. These Red Guard were behind the recent muggings as well as the attack on Athos." The red guard next to me winced as Porthos tightened his grip at the reminder of his friends injuries. "Our ruse worked it would seem."

"Your ruse Captain?" Although his words were aimed at me his gaze never left the traitorous men to my right.

"There was no witness. The girl, like the others, had no recollection of her attackers and remembered nothing of the men and who they were. When Porthos interviewed her something in her words sparked an idea in his mind. One which I had hoped was not true."  _One we all knew was true the moment that he'd said it._

"And what words were these?" Porthos shuffled with nervousness as he always did in front of the King but he spoke with confidence.

"The young girl said that she was sure she'd recognised him from somewhere but she couldn't think where from. That girl wasn't a noble woman so whomever she'd seen had to have been someone she'd have seen round the market place. All of the victims were commoners which was the only thing they had in common. When I put that along with the fact that none of the victims were too scared to talk and the fact that Athos had been attacked…something just popped into my mind and wouldn't let go."

"The more we looked at the fact the more we realised that the red guards being behind this just made sense. Everything seemed to fit." The Kings eyes turned to Rochefort with my words and I found myself grateful that it wasn't being aimed at me. Louis was a lot of things but make no mistake he was King and not someone you wanted to be on the wrong side of. Our King could be quite vindictive when the time called for it.

"And you knew nothing of this you say? You knew nothing of what your own men were up to?" Rochefort could do nothing but shake his head under Louis' scrutiny. To my surprise the King did something then that I had no foreseen. Turning his attention back to me he spoke. "Tell me Treville if I were to ask it of you would you tell me what your men were doing right now? If I needed you to would be able to tell me what they were currently up to?"

"Of course your majesty." I could say that with absolute conviction. I always know what my men are up to and what they are doing. "I make it my business as their captain to know their whereabouts at all times."

"As a good captain and leader should. Tell me Rochefort could you say the same?" Shifting in place Rochefort opened his mouth twice before the King spoke again. "Take those men to the dungeons where they will tell everything of their actions."

"You bastard! You bastard!" Moreau's outburst surprised everyone which was possibly the only reason why he was allowed to speak again before being shut up. "Don't let him fool you he knew about this, he-"

The man was quickly shut up as he was forcibly dragged from the hall and away from the Kings presence. For a moment the entire room descends into silence as all eyes fall upon the red guard captain who's gone totally still. No doubt he had plans to silence Moreau and his men permanently after they'd dealt with our witness. We'd have probably never seen the man again and there's no way that we'd have found a body. Now though…no Moreau is still here and he has absolutely nothing to lose.

"Your majesty…" He begins before the King silences him with a raised hand.

"Your men have been involved in spreading terror across my city, filling my people with fear, attacking them, launching an attack on  _my_  musketeers and you had no idea about any of it? How could that be?" Again he says nothing and it's clear that the King is not waiting for his questions to be answered. "You've previously claimed that your red guards are superior to the Musketeers and yet it was they and not yourselves who solved this crime. They have succeeded where your men have didn't. Treville has prevailed where you have so spectacularly failed. The culprits were right under your nose and yet you did not see it."

The disgust and fury is evident to all of us to see. Rochefort has gone paler and paler as the truth has come out. Concealing the grin that is waiting to burst forth is difficult but somehow I manage it. It wouldn't do well to appear to be enjoying this now, not when the King is so furious.

"Treville I thank you. You and your men have rid this city of a traitorous plague that threatened to destroy us. Please ensure your men have my thanks. I am thankful to be able to count on my Musketeers when I need them." With a nod it's clear I'm being dismissed from his presence as his angered expression flits back to Rochefort. "Now Rochefort…"

Walking out of the hall I finally allow the smile to fill my face. Athos is on the mend, Rochefort is in serious trouble and my men are once again in the kings favour.

_Things are finally looking up._

**Athos POV:**

"It would seem I've missed a lot whilst I've been unconscious." Looking at them it's good to see that their expressions are finally relieved now that the doctors have officially declared me out of danger. My wounds are healing well and I've been spared from infection thank the lord. "What happened to Moreau and his men?"

"Executed two days ago. The King wanted to make an example out of them. Hopefully the Red Guards will think twice before they try anything like that again."  _One can only hope._

"It's a shame Rochefort didn't join them." Although my brothers don't respond to D'Artagnan's words it's obvious that they all share the same thoughts. We all knew that the man would do anything to get what he wants, and what he wants is for France to bow to him. He wants Louis to fall and to do that he needs us on our knees. For him to succeed we have to fail.

"That man has gotten away with everything. How the hell did he manage to put one over on the King and convince him that he had nothing to do with this?" Shaking his head Porthos leans back in his chair with a sigh.

"He may have kept his position but he's lost the Kings trust." Having the Kings trust is important, we've had to deal without it for quite some time now, but it's not enough. Not for that man. "And of course the Red Guard are officially under the Kings Inspection." My eyes widen as the words hit me.  _The Kings Inspection? Really?_

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Um…what does that mean?"

It's D'Artagnan's words that our Captain chooses to answer first.

"The Kings Insepction means that although Rochefort keeps his title and is still technically in charge of the Red Guard he cannot sanction anything without first running it past the King. No missions, not even a training exercise can be given the go ahead without first speaking to the King." Being under the Kings Inspection was more than a pain it was an insult. It clearly said that he had no trust in Rocheforts ability to lead. It was a public humiliation and not one that would easily be overcome.

"Well that puts a stop to his plans for a while." D'Artagnan said with a smile. He was right of course. With the King looking into every action that the Red Guard attempt to put into place there was no way that Rochefort could attempt anything for a while.

"Rochefort and the Red Guard have lost all favour, the Musketeers are back on top and Treville is officially back in the Kings good graces. I'd say that things are starting to look up." Aramis' words are echoed among us and I know that he's right.

Rochefort may come after us again, in fact I've no doubt that he will, but that doesn't matter so long as we stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally got to the end of this!
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for the next part which will be called Captured.


End file.
